Carnival of Surprises
by sheltie
Summary: A Koumi with multiple couples


**Carnival of surprises**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

means flashback

-- means scene change

**A/N: Koumi fic with appearance of other couples from other shows.**

Izzy was in the library studying for a big test he had tomorrow. Now usually he studied way in advance, but unexpected things changed his usual routine. It all happened a couple weeks ago.

"Come on Izzy please?" Mimi whined

"No, Mimi I will not do it" Izzy said holding strong

"It's just for one date that's all" Mimi said

"I'm not going out with your cousin" Izzy said trying again to read his book

"But you have to I can't ask Matt since he's on the road with his band, Tai is camping with Sora, TK is too young for her and I don't think Kari would like it too much either, and Joe is too busy with his college courses to so you're my last hope" Mimi whined yet again

Izzy glanced up from his book to see the now honey colored haired girl silently pleading with him

"Mimi, you do remember the last time you set me up on a date, don't you?" Izzy said hoping to jar her memory

"Of course I do, but this is totally different I actually know the girl _this_ time" Mimi said confidently

Izzy still looked doubtful

"Oh come Izzy please, I will do anything for you if you just do this one thing for me" Mimi begged

Izzy quirked an eyebrow at this

"Anything?" Izzy asked

"Yes, Izzy anything I'm desperate here" Mimi said looking up at Izzy

Izzy sighed signaling that he gives in, which made Mimi jump up and down with excitement

"Oh this will be so great Izzy you're going to have a good time too, Mina is a lovely person" Mimi squealed

"Yeah, whatever"

Mimi ignored him and began to plan on where they'd go and what they'd do

Izzy sighed and went back his book ignoring Mimi until he was interrupted again

"So does that sound good to you, Izzy?" Mimi asked smiling

"Yeah, sure"

"Do you have any idea what I am talking about?" Mimi asked still smiling

Izzy, for the first time in his life didn't know what was going on and blinked a few times in a confused manner.

"Thought so"

"What were you talking about Mimi?" Izzy asked

"I was just telling you what we are going to do on our double date" Mimi said

Izzy nodded and listened to Mimi this time

--

Izzy was looking through his closet aimlessly trying to find something to wear.

_This is great I'm supposed to meet Mimi and her cousin in a half an hour and I can't find anything to wear. I've been spending too much time with Mimi _Izzy thought

He then had a brilliant idea and grabbed his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers. All the Digidestined had their numbers on speed dial just in case of an emergency.

"_**Hello"**_

"Hey TK"

"_**Hey Izzy what's up?"**_

"I got to meet Mimi and her cousin in a half an hour and I don't know what to wear, can you help me?"

"_**Sure Izzy I can help you, is it alright if Kari comes along too"**_

"Sure she can I can use all the help I can get"

"_**Alright I'll see you in a few minutes"**_

"Thanks TK, bye"

Izzy sighed and closed his phone and decided to clean a little bit while he waited, which didn't take long since TK didn't live very far from him.

"Hey, Izzy I'm here" TK called

"I'm in my room" Izzy called back

TK walked in with his girlfriend, Kari

"Hey Izzy, wow this looks like Tai's room" Kari commented

Izzy blushed slightly, but started to panic again, "what am I going to do I have to meet Mimi and her cousin and I can't find anything to wear"

TK and Kari looked at Izzy strangely

"Calm down Izzy, Kari and I will help so don't worry" TK said

Izzy nodded and fell back in his chair exhausted

"Okay Kar, I think you and I can come up with something" TK said turning to his girlfriend

Kari nodded and began looking at the piles of clothes scattered around the room as did TK with the two holding certain items and then shook their heads.

"Here you are Izzy I think you'll look great in this" Kari said holding up the outfit she and TK put together.

Izzy took the out fit and went to the bathroom to change still wondering why he agreed to this

_This absolutely insane I don't do this, I mean only Matt would agree to this not me_ Izzy thought shaking his head

Izzy was too wrapped in his thoughts that a knock on the door made him jump

"Izzy, are you alright you've been in there a long time" Kari asked in a worried tone

I'm fine Kari, I'll be right out" Izzy said

Izzy stepped out with TK and Kari waiting for him

"Lookin' sharp Iz" TK said giving him a thumbs up

"Yeah, Izzy you don't look bad at all, but I think there's one more thing to do" Kari said getting up

"What's that Kari?" Izzy asked

She walked toward him and stopped when she was next to him and she took her hands and messed up his hair that he neatly combed.

"Why did you do that?" Izzy asked confused by Kari's action

"You look a lot more cute with your hair messed up" Kari said smiling

"She's got a point Izzy why do you think I don't brush my hair often" TK said taking his hat off and gesturing to his hair, which was very messy

Izzy nodded, but wasn't used to his untidy hair and had to force himself not to comb it

"Well, I better get going or I'll be late and I don't want an earful from Mimi" Izzy said heading for the door

"Have fun on your date Izzy" Kari said when the three of them were outside his door

"I'll try" he said and parted ways with the couple

--

When Izzy got there he spotted Mimi sitting with a girl that he took to be her cousin. Izzy walked over feeling a nervous tingling sensation dancing around his gut.

"Hey Mimi" Izzy greeted

"Oh Izzy, hey there" Mimi said smiling slightly

Izzy knew just by that interaction and her lack of emotion that something was wrong

"Mimi, what is it?" he asked concerned

"James canceled on me saying that he had better plans" Mimi said trying hold back her tears

Izzy turned to Mimi's cousin to confirm, which she did with a nod of her head

"Mimi, I'm sorry, but let's forget about we can still have a fun time without him" Izzy said hoping he said the right thing

"But how Izzy with just the three of us one of will be the third wheel" Mimi said sadly

"Mimi you need to be cheered up and I think some time with your cousin and a friend will be good for you" Izzy said trying to convince her

"Alright Izzy" Mimi said

"Good now let's get going" Izzy said helping Mimi to her feet

He did the same for her cousin and introduced himself also, "I'm Izzy Izumi by the way"

"Nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Mina Toki"

**(made up the name)**

Izzy took her hand and led both girls out of the park. Their first stop according to Mimi's plan was to go to the street carnival that was in town. When they got there Mina tugged both Izzy and Mimi to one of the many stands that sold bracelets.

"Mimi this one would look great on you" Mina said picking up one of the many bracelets

"You think?" Mimi asked looking at it with interest

"When have I steered you wrong?" Mina asked

"Well there was that one time you convinced me that dying my hair blue would be a good idea" Mimi said

"You dyed your hair blue" Izzy said incredulously

"Yeah, but I changed back to my pink hair as soon as I could" Mimi said remembering the day and shivered

"I like your hair the way it is in your natural color" Izzy said

"You do?" Mimi asked blushing slightly

Izzy nodded

Mimi smiled and hugged Izzy making him blush.

Mina saw this and smiled a bit.

"Mimi you can let go of me" Izzy gasped

"Oh right, sorry Izzy" Mimi said loosing her grip on the computer genius

"So, Mimi what do you think of the bracelet?" Mina asked getting Mimi's attention back on her

"I'll take it" she said

After that Mimi and Mina wandered around looking at all the stands as Izzy trailed behind feeling a little bored. As Izzy waited for the two girls to finish browsing the latest stand they hit he heard his name being called.

"Izzy, man what are you doing here?" the person asked

"Tai, Sora what are you two doing here I thought you guys were camping" Izzy said spotting the couple

"We were until we got rained out and decided to cut the trip short" Sora said

"Sorry, you guys had to end your trip so soon I knew you guys been planning it for a while" Izzy said sympathetically

"Don't worry about it Iz we got just in time for the street carnival" Tai said smiling

"When did you become interested in the street carnival, Tai?" Izzy asked curiously

"I heard they are supposed to have some of the most exotic foods here" Tai answered

Izzy looked shock by Tai's use of a hard word, which made Sora laugh

"Izzy, Tai's gotten smart since the last time we met" Sora said smiling at Izzy's reaction

"I still don't believe it" Izzy mumbled

"Okay Izzy we're done here so we can-"

"Oh my Sora!" Mimi squealed

"Mimi!

The two girls squealed happily

Tai watched this with an amused smile on his face while Izzy quickly scanned the crowd nervous about on-lookers.

"What are you doing here Sora, I thought you were camping?" Mimi asked after she settled down

"We got rained out" Sora answered

"I'm sorry Sora, oh by the way this is my cousin Mina" Mimi said noticing her cousin, who was right behind her

"Nice to meet you I'm Sora" Sora said sticking out her hand

"It's nice to meet you, Sora" Mina said taking Sora's hand

Mimi smiled then she noticed Tai and she squealed again and jumped into his arms

"Tai it's great to see you too" Mimi said beaming

"I'm glad you finally noticed me Meems I was feeling left out" Tai said smiling at the girl in his arms

"You know I could never forget you" Mimi said smiling also

Tai laughed

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked

"Well, I set up Izzy here with my cousin and I'd be with James, but he canceled on me, but Izzy convinced me to come and have some fun to get my mind off James" Mimi explained

"That jerk do you want me beat him up for you Meems" Tai said

Mimi smiled, "Maybe Tai, maybe"

"Good because no one hurts one of my friends and cousin" Tai said

**(A/N: Tai and Mimi are cousins in this)**

Izzy had to blink twice perplexed

"Wait a minute, you guys are cousins" Izzy said baffled at the discovery

"Yeah, we are Iz we just didn't saying anything about it" Tai said

Izzy shook his head still unable to process the info.

Sora put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it's alright Izzy I was the same way when I found out"

"You were?"

"Yeah, at first though I thought they were going out behind my back" Sora said

This made Tai and Mimi blush

Mina laughed at this, "that's a laugh these two get along alright, but going out even if they weren't related they would be at each other's throat in two weeks tops"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mini" Tai said smirking

"It's Mina not 'Mini' Tai Kamiya" Mina said sternly

"Whatever you say _Mini_" Tai said with a smirk still on his face

Mina looked ready to burst when Mimi distracted her with jewelry from another stand

"Tai, you know you should call her you know that she's still very sensitive about her height" Mimi scolded

"Sorry Meems, but it so easy" Tai snickered

"Stupid Tai" Sora said as she smack her boyfriend on the back of the head

"So, am I the last one to know about Tai and Mimi being cousins?" Izzy asked

"No, you aren't only myself, TK, and Kari of course knows" Sora said

Izzy nodded glad that he wasn't the last to know he hated when was

"Well, we should be off I promised Sora that she could spend my money" Tai said putting an arm around Sora

Sora rolled her eyes and the two left saying bye to Mimi and Izzy

--

As the trio made there way through the carnival Mimi's stomach decided to announce itself

"Oh man, I'm hungry" Mimi whined

"Well, you should be we've been walking and shopping for the past three and a half hours" Izzy said looking at his watch

"I'm hungry too let's find somewhere to eat" Mina said holding her stomach

Izzy nodded and led the way

They decided to eat at a little outdoor café

"This is a very nice place" Mimi commented

"Yeah it is I walk by this place a lot, but never been here before" Izzy said

The three ordered

"Hey Mimi isn't that Ash and May over there" Mina whispered

**(Ash, May, Misty, and Dawn are from Pokemon)**

"Yeah it is, but I thought he was going out with Misty, not May" Mimi whispered back

"Really, I never heard of Ash ever dating Misty though I did hear of him dating that Dawn girl" Mina said

"Dawn, she more like a sister to Ash than a girlfriend" Mimi said knowingly

Izzy ignored the two gossipers and looked around and saw that the majority of the people dining here are also carnival goers, which made Izzy wonder how much this café got on a daily basis and compare it to now with the carnival.

"Uh-oh, he's got that look on his face" Mimi said looking at the computer genius

"What look?" Mina asked curiously

"That distant look of thought it very hard to get him to snap back to reality when he has that look" Mimi said

"What should we do?" Mina asked curiously

"Well, I'd usually take his computer away from him, but since he doesn't have it I'm going to have to be creative" Mimi said giving a Tai-like smile

"You're definitely related to Tai you know that" Mina said noticing the smile

"Well yes, but she also spends a lot of time with Tai so it's only natural for her to pick some of his mannerisms" Izzy said

"Izzy how long have you been listening?" Mimi asked quite shocked

"I noticed your smile and I knew that I was in for something that I wouldn't like" Izzy said

"I would never do anything to embarrass you Izzy" Mimi said acting shocked

"You would never do something to embarrass me on purpose, but on accident that's another matter" Izzy said knowingly

Mimi huffed a bit

"Anyway let's eat we haven't even ordered yet" Mina said hoping to change the subject

--

After their lunch the two girls dragged Izzy off to look at more stands making Izzy shook his head wondering where this energy to shop comes from.

"Izzy, look at this shirt you'll very cute in it" Mina said holding up a purple shirt in front of the computer genius

"I really don't need any new shirt Mina" Izzy said trying to gently push away the shirt that obscuring his vision

"Come on Izzy you'll very nice in it" Mimi said joining in

"No, thank you Mimi I'm just fine" Izzy said unsure really what to say

"Oh fine, but I'm going to find something for you" Mimi said walking back into the shop to browse some more

"Hey Izzy, what are you doing here?" someone asked

Izzy turned around and found Lindsey Monroe standing there with her boyfriend Danny Messer standing a little behind her

**(A/N: Danny and Lindsey are from the show CSI: NY)**

"Hey Lindsey, Danny" Izzy greeted

"It's great to see you Izzy, but I didn't think a street carnival was your cup of tea" Lindsey said giving Izzy a hug as a greeting

Izzy smiled as he returned the hug

"It's great to see you Linds" Izzy said smiling

"You haven't answered my question yet" Lindsey said smiling

"Well, normally I wouldn't be here, but my friend Mimi roped me into it" Izzy said

"Mimi? She's the one who moved to America then moved back, right?" Lindsey asked squinting a little as she tried to remember.

"That's her" Izzy said smiling

"I'd like to meet her it would be nice to have some more female friends I can only handle Danny and Flack for so long" Lindsey said

"Hey I'm not that bad" Danny said from behind her

Lindsey rolled her eyes

Izzy smiled and led Lindsey into the little shop that Mimi and Mina were in

"Mimi, Mina I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine" Izzy said to the two girls

"Hi I'm Mimi and this is my cousin Mina" Mimi said smiling at the brown-haired girl beside Izzy

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey and the guy behind me is my boyfriend, Danny" Lindsey said smiling as she pointed to the guy slightly behind her

"It's nice to meet you both" Mina said

Danny just nodded

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Mimi asked gesturing to Danny

"He's not happy with me dragging him here" Lindsey whispered to Mimi and Mina who both nodded

"So Lindsey, how do you know Izzy?" Mina asked curiously

"Izzy and I are in the science club together he's president and I'm vice" Lindsey said

"Lindsey, I don't mean to be a downer, but we have to meet the others now" Danny said speaking for the first time

"Oh right, I forgot sorry we should meet again sometime," Lindsey said as Danny gently pulled her away

"Lindsey seems like a nice person," Mina said after the couple left

"She a great person to be around I like talking to her she always has something to say and the experiments she comes up with are extraordinary" Izzy said smiling

"You two seem to have a lot in common" Mina said

Izzy nodded

Mimi however didn't seemed very interested

--

As the grouped moved from stand to stand they ran into another couple

"TK! Kari! Hey you guys!" Mimi called out

TK spun around as did his girlfriend and spotted the exuberant girl waving frantically at them. Izzy looked embarrassed at this display and wished he didn't know Mimi at this moment.

"Mimi, how are you?" Kari said as she hugged the older girl

"Hey Mina" TK said as he gave the other girl a hug

Then they two switched and hug the other

"So, what are you doing here TK?" Mina asked

"Well after Izzy told us where he was going we decided to check it out" Kari said speaking for her boyfriend

"I'm pretty sure you've run into Tai and Sora" Mimi said

"Yeah we did" TK said

"But it was hard to tell what he was saying since he was eating and talking at the same time" Kari said

"That sounds like Tai" Mina said sighing she then turned to Mimi, "I have no idea how Sora puts up with him"

"Sora and Tai have been friends for so long that she probably doesn't see Tai's bad manners anymore" Mimi said guessing

"Oh, she sees it and she's teaching him how to behave better, it's just that Tai is a slow learner" Kari said

They laughed at that

"You're right, Tai's a slower learner when it comes to manners" Mina said smiling

"So, Izzy it appears that you're having a good time" TK said turning to the computer genius

"If you call getting dragged to every stand on site fun" Izzy said

"Come Izzy you should used to walking by now" Kari said

"I know It's been a while" Izzy said

While the others were talking Kari noticed two people weaving through the crowd.

"Hey Li, Sakura over here" Kari called

**(A/N: Li and Sakura from Cardcaptors)**

"TK, Kari hey what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she pulled her boyfriend to them

"We heard from Izzy here about the carnival and decided to take it in" TK said

"Isn't it fun I wish they had more of these" Sakura said bouncing up and down with excitement

"Me too" Kari said smiling

"Li, you look uncomfortable are you alright?" TK asked noticing the boy's behavior

"Fine" the boy replied

"He's just annoyed that I dragged him her" Sakura said smiling

The others laughed

--

"Well, I have to say that this has been the most exciting day I've had in a while" Mina said

"I agree, what about you Izzy did you enjoy yourself?" Mimi asked looking at the computer genius

"I had a nice time it was great to see all the sights" Izzy said though he was a little tired

"Great, well I better get going see you later Meems and it was nice to meet you Izzy" Mina said

"Nice to meet you Mina" Izzy said as Mimi and Mina hugged goodbye

"So, do you want me to walk you home?" Izzy asked a little nervously

"If you want to" Mimi said smiling

"Uh, okay" Izzy said hesitantly

The two walked in silence until Mimi couldn't take it anymore

"Izzy, I'm sorry" Mimi said

Izzy looked at Mimi confused at why she's apologizing. Mimi saw this and knew she had to explain herself.

"I wanted to go out with you, but I couldn't get the nerve to so I asked Mina to come with us there's was no boyfriend there hasn't been one since I came back, really" Mimi explained

"Why couldn't just tell me?" Izzy asked

"Because, I didn't think you'd like me in that way besides I saw the girls you go for like Lindsey for example she just your type" Mimi said

"Sure, Lindsey and we get along great, but she has a boyfriend and besides I think it would be to awkward for us to go out" Izzy said

"Why, you guys would have a lot to talk about" Mimi said

"That's true, but we both are workaholics and we both wouldn't be able to talk about anything except work and I for one need someone to get my mind off work" Izzy explained

Mimi nodded

The two walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got to Mimi's door Izzy decided to do something very bold.

"Mimi, would you like to go out with me?" Izzy asked

Mimi just smiled, "I'd love to"

Izzy smiled as he turned his attention back to the notes he has written when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, is it Sora?" Izzy asked

"Nope guess again"

"Kari?"

"No, but you're getting warmer" the voice said close to his ear

"I know who it is it's my darling girlfriend" Izzy said taking the hands on his eyes in his

"You're right, would you like your prize" Mimi said sitting down in her boyfriend's lap

"I certainly would" Izzy murmured lean in close

**End**

**A/N: I'm done this fic took me a while to do and I hope you like it. Press the review button and let me know.**


End file.
